Yuri (character)
Yuri was a powerful psychic that was once Premier Romanov's chief advisor and later turned against the world in a bid to take it over with his army of genetically altered humans and beasts. Most likely, he, not Romanov, was the true ruler of the USSR in the 1970s. His appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to Vladimir Lenin, with a bald head and goatee. On his forehead are tattooed three Hebrew letters "resh", "vav", and "yod", and an odd machine is surgically implanted into his skull, possibly some sort of psionic amplifier. History Much of Yuri's history remains unknown. It is known that he has roots in Transylvania, Romania, where he has a family castle. Great World War II According to Soviet records, Yuri was one of a group of telepaths gathered by Joseph Stalin. During this time, Yuri developed his telepathic powers. However, the USSR eventually lost the Second World War, and Yuri and his fellow telepaths were never deployed in battle. Following the war, Yuri joined Premier Romanov, who he helped rearm the USSR, developing psychic technology and forming the backbone of the Psychic Corps. Great World War III Yuri played a key part in both the preparation and execution of the Soviet invasion of the USA, using his mind-control technology to prevent nuclear retaliation, and later to turn the American population into mindless slaves via giant Psychic Beacons. During the war, little was seen of Yuri from the Allied side, although the Allied commanders knew that he was a key advisor to Romanov, and few ventured to guess that his influence on Romanov was more than just that of an advisor. As Moscow fell, he disappeared for a time. Although Yuri himself did not join combat during the Great World War III in any of the campaigns, there existed a number of units bearing his name. These 'Yuris' were in all respects equivalent to psi-corps troopers. One theory of the nomenclature here was that Yuri wished to spread disinformation as to his true whereabouts in preparation for his worldwide psychic attack. Psychic Dominator Disaster During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri had stolen Soviet cloning technology; using it to create a number of clones. However, to protect himself from any clone plotting against him, Yuri engineered his clones to have inferior psychic abilities. Yuri himself was seen on the battlefield once or twice; he stood upon a hovering platform which rendered him immune to being trampled, and allowed him to cross over water. His powers were so well developed that he could mind control entire enemy structures, through the personnel within. After the Allies had finally defeated Romanov's forces through a surprise Chronosphere invasion of Moscow, Yuri resurfaced. However, he had abandoned his former employers, and revealed that during the war, he had raised an army of his own and a planned to take over the world with mind-controlling Psychic Dominators in every country. Yuri personally contacted President Dugan to gloat over this plan. Dugan originally tried to dissuade Yuri with an amnesty offer and leadership of Russia, however, Yuri preferred the entire world to one country. At that point, Dugan ordered an air strike, failing to destroy the Dominator in San Francisco, but damaging a nuclear power plant generating energy for it, allowing some Allied and Soviet command centers to avoid falling under Yuri's control. However, an overwhelming majority of humanity succumbed to Yuri's dominance permanently. The Allies and Soviets took up arms against Yuri, using the Allied-built time machine to travel back in time and stop Yuri from carrying out his plan. Downfall After his final defeat in Antarctica, in the Allied account Yuri was captured and put into a Psychic Isolation Chamber, which was used to strip him of his mind control abilities. As General Carville put it best: "He won't be able to mind control a fly.". He possibly stayed in his chamber for the rest of his life, under guard of Allied soldiers. The Soviet account says that he stole the time machine and attempted to remove his enemies from existence, but was foiled when the Soviets sabotaged the time machine, causing it to overload and use all of it's power which, in turn, sent Yuri into the Cretaceous period just to be eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. After GWWIII, a Soviet Time Travel experiment to restore the Union to its past glory was instrumental in (thankfully) removing Yuri forever and was not seen again in WWIII ever since. Unfortunately, that only helped replace one psionics-induced nightmare with another in WWIII, one of Imperial Japanese origin: "Yuriko Omega". Behind the Scenes "Yuriko" of the Empire of the Rising Sun is, basically and essentially, a female, destructive version of the subject, namely his Prime and Clone types. The 'ko' suffix at the end of her name is a traditional addition that basically means 'Daughter of' Essentially this makes Yuriko's name mean 'Daughter of Yuri'. In a recent live chat with the dev team http://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/9317.page however, the developers stated that: "The only relation Yuriko has to Yuri is 'in spirit'. And that they share four letters." Yuri was played by Udo Kier. Category:Characters Category:Red Alert Series Characters Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:RA2:Yuri GWWIII Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Factions